warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leopardclawxx
stuff could you do the monthly promps? Also you can be the spellchecker for the last hope if you want :) I don't care LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) komp i need help and i will make you a admin if you help on my wiki here's the link http://lifeintheclan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Komp101 Komp101 14:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC)komp101 Imagine Hi! I was just wondering if Project Imagine was still accepting members. I'd really like to join if it's not too much trouble. I put in a request but no one answered, so I thought I'd ask you ^^ Sorry for bothering you! [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 00:24, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *starts sobbing* Nooooooooooo!! Sky stop please! (why didn't my siggie come up?) Sky Hay Claweh! Im Vixy from WW and can I be apart of this wiki? It seems like a cool palce and can you show me around? <3 ( lets see if my siggie works) thanks Vixy Project Image Can i draw the cat with color and stuff instead of using Gimp and pixlel? Please reply on my talk page. Kittylove Signaure If you know how to make signature can you please make one for me? Kittylove1 01:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Colors: Black and White Font: Make it look like its drawn or something you can choose the rest...and please link it to my talk page. Thanks. :) Kittylove1 23:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!! I love my new siggie. :)) 19:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, Leopard. I see you and RC have made that... interesting cat that should have been named Disco''star''. Anyways, I was just bored today, and decided to check up on my old wiki. It's great to see that new users are coming in a lot. I hope StarClan lights your path always, Ottersplash~March luck~ 15:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: :D Thanks! It's so epic and aweomse ;-; I amYour worst nightmare 18:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol that reminds me of when Feather spammed herself to bump up her edits. XD Oh yeah, sorry about going off chat last night. My mum went through my geography assignment with her media-and-communications-proffessor-eyed look and found stuff for me to fix up. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:09, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw! Me and Cloudy are actually talking on another wiki at this very moment xD So I'm going to take a guess and say this wiki is about fanfiction, chararting, spellcheck practice(lol) 17:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Morning, night, same th- okay, I'll stop myself there. XD Procrastination is a wonderful thing. Too bad I can't do it anymore. :b Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 06:52, March 20, 2012 (UTC) GCSE's? Not something we have here. XD I wanted to procrastinate and obsess over Jem for a while that night, but I had no choice but to decide against it. D:Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 09:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Charcter Templates How do you add on to the Character Template. For example, I need to add my charcter's kit, apprentice, and warrior name to the template, but I don't know how to add a subsection. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 02:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm meant to be doing an English report. It's my second last major assessment due in the next couple of weeks.Thank god my assessments have slowed down though- term 1 is always the most busy time of the year for me with homework and stuff. :3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] I'm back! Super early, too! Yeah! :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:10, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Idea This is about P:C. Most users don't really know "how to critique". Since yours are so flippin' good, why don't you create a tutorial or instructional aid to help them? Just a thought. 01:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing So do you want me to add mine to it too? 13:22, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing RE: komp101 i realy dont care about activadyi'll have what shes having 05:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC)komp101 i love it!!!i'll have what shes having...komp101 22:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC)komp101 Boxes How do you make the boxes and have the titles in a different colored box? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 03:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC)